


Breaking the News of a Murder-Suicide

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stood in front of a seated and teary eyed Molly Graham. He has just told her that her husband was dead. That her husband murdered a man with another man then took a murder-suicide dive off a cliff and into the Atlantic Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News of a Murder-Suicide

Jack stood in front of a seated and teary eyed Molly Graham. He has just told her that her husband was dead. That her husband murdered a man with another man then took a murder-suicide dive off a cliff and into the Atlantic Ocean with a man who victimized him and broke him in so many unforgivable ways. Jack didn't know what to say to help her, so he just stood there. He remembered a time when he actually had Hannibal Lecter come with him to break the news to a victims family. How sympathetic Dr. Lecter seemed, getting down on there level and speaking softly to them. Jack never had that grace, he was a blunt kind of guy. Nothing graceful about him in that aspect.

“If there-”

“Stop.”

“Mrs.-”

“I said stop. You did this. You did this.” Her voice broke as she spoke, and Jack knows he deserves this even though he wants to refute her claim on him being responsible. She rubbed her face and then glared at him all the while saying, “You shouldn't have come to my house. You shouldn't have spoken to my son in the hospital. You shouldn't have even _looked_ at my husband. Just because you're incompetent in solving your own murder cases, you had to ruin my life by coming to have my husband do your job for you. And worse, you put him back in touch with that _thing_ you all had locked up and on display like a circus freak.” Jack wondered what Molly knew about Hannibal Lecter or his connection to Will Graham. He wanted to say something, wanted to explain to her that the situation was not as she thought it was.

But he never got the chance. She wasn't finished with him.

“You destroyed him just as much and just as badly as that man did. You both did this to my husband. I have a friend. She-she was just like Will was when I met him. And for the first year that I knew him. And do you know what she was, Agent Crawford?” Molly forced out, blowing her nose only once and that was at the end. Jack humored her and asked what she wanted him to ask. Voice as quiet as he could make it, though he wanted to yell back at her. Tell her that he had no hand in Will's destruction, even though this was a lie. He wanted to tell her what she no doubt doesn't know about Will.

“She was someone who escaped an abusive relationship. The only difference between my friend and my husband, is that one had proper support as to where Will didn't. I don't know exactly what happened back then, but I know that Will chased after his abuser and you let him. You were there with him. And you let it go on. And now, after three years of him being away from that monster-his abuser. You. You let Will be near him, talk to him and be open to his influence. Because abusers tend to have that way, you know. I wasn't born yesterday and I walked that journey with my friend.” Jack didn't expect this and part of him found it convenient and at the same time heartbreaking that Molly had to deal with that with two different people.

“You let him go back to his abuser Agent Crawford. And with your authority, you let whatever crazy plan my husband had be played out. You could have stopped all of this, but you didn't and now my husband is dead.” Jack despite his own reservations, knows he deserves this. He wished she just physically lashed out at him. It would have been easier.

“I know I failed Will. I know I failed to uphold the law this time and that-” Jack started only to have her ask with anger in her eyes, “Did you want this to happen?”

“No ma'am. I didn't want your husband to get hurt. I didn't want the agents killed. I wished none of this has happened.” Jack said, though he realized what he said after he said it. He cursed her slightly, leave it to Will to find himself a wife who was clever and sharp witted and observant as she said, “But you wanted them dead? Was my husband supposed to be among the dead?”

Jack didn't know how to answer that. A part of him could have easily said that her husband bled out and died on a kitchen floor or died when his head was being cut open. What she had was a ghost and not the real thing. But he couldn't say any of this to her, because that would be cruel and instead he offered her a half true lie.

“No.” Looking back in hindsight, he didn't want anyone to die. He would have been much more pleased to have Hannibal Lecter and Francis Dolarhyde rot in prison. But they won't because one was savagely killed by two men and the other two took a dive off a cliff. As far as Jack was concerned at the moment, they both were as good as dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistake, I wrote this at 2 AM at night...


End file.
